happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Job
Dream Job is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, the ninth of Season 4, and 87th overall. It is the final episode to air before the series went into another hiatus that is still in effect due to budget issues, as well as the apparent production of a feature film. Plot Sniffles has built a dream helmet connected to a TV, and he places the helmet on his head and promptly goes to sleep. Sniffles' dream, which appears to be him peacefully relaxing on a hammock at a tropical island, is displayed on the screen. All of a sudden, Lumpy, who is cleaning Sniffles' house, suddenly arrives, finds the remote, and decides to watch TV, unaware that Sniffles' helmet was wired to it. Lumpy changes the channel, bringing Sniffles to the Old West where he is impaled by three arrows. The channel changes again to bring Sniffles under the sea. Then Sniffles is brought into outer space, where he is frozen and a speeding comet smashes him to bits. Unsatisfied with the "shows", Lumpy clicks the remote again. Sniffles is shown alive again, with a tray of cookies and he proceeds to put them in an oven. However, the channel is flipped and he quickly ends up in a guillotine to be decapitated. Next, he is put on a game show and spins a wheel, but the channel changes yet again so he only ends up detonating a bomb. Sniffles then winds up in a war zone and gets smashed by a large door. Now, Sniffles finds himself swinging from a vine, but then abruptly smashes into a tree, penetrating a stick through his heart. Then, he is shown completely tied up with rope and being roasted on a spit over a bonfire. He is then impaled by a metal pipe that comes out of nowhere. After that, Giggles gives him a massage until his bed inexplicably closes on him. As Lumpy keeps clicking the remote, he overpowers the TV, causing the screen to go black. He finally leaves, and Sniffles has become mentally traumatized from the whole ordeal, evidenced by his now light-grey pupils. The next day at the hospital, Petunia brings him to watch TV, which shows the island from the beginning of last night's program, worrying Sniffles, showing he may have developed PTSD from the whole fiasco. Moral "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." Deaths * Sniffles' deaths in the TV: **Frozen and smashed into bits by a comet. **Decapitated by a guillotine operated by a presumably flipped out Flippy (Disco Bear was partially responsible too). **Killed in an explosion. **Crushed by a large door. **Impaled through his chest on a tree branch. **Skewered on wood. **Impaled in the head by a pipe. Injuries *Sniffles' injuries on the TV: **Falls about 20 feet to the ground. **Impaled by many arrows. **Almost drowns in the ocean. **A massage bed suddenly closes on him, breaking his back. *Sniffles becomes catatonic. (Back in reality) Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''0 *Total Rate: 100% Goofs #Despite Lumpy being listed as a featuring character, his title card is his starring page. #Fliqpy had no pupils under his mask. However, it could have been due to him wearing the mask preventing his eyes from being visible. #When Sniffles spins the wheel, his hands are layered under it. Though this may be because he grabbed the other side. #Sniffles is missing his pocket protector when he spins the wheel/detonates the bomb. #In his appearance, Fliqpy doesn't have his dog tags. #When Sniffles is traumatized, his ears can be seen poking through his helmet. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Deaths Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2014 Episodes Category:No Featuring